


Who's Who?

by CassieSalvatore_Hale



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieSalvatore_Hale/pseuds/CassieSalvatore_Hale
Summary: Harry and Eobard decide to mess with the team a bit.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Who's Who?

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head like a week or so ago and I've been toying with it since. Decided to finally write it out because I found the idea hilarious. I just imagined Harry and Eobard walking into The Cortex together but wearing each other's clothes and pretending to be each other; I laughed so hard I almost cried when I first thought about it. Obviously, this isn't canon-compliant as Eobard is known (and ALIVE) but I wanted this too bad to try and come up with a reason. Hope you enjoy, and find it at least a fraction of how funny I found it.
> 
> Also, to make things all the more AU, Eobard never killed Cisco in that Alternate Timeline. Mostly because I couldn't find a feasible reason for Cisco being okay with being near him if that still happened so... it didn't.

Rose had no idea whose idea it had been, but she really wanted to thank them; this was absolutely hilarious. 'Eobard' sat next to her, helping her build her new glasses for her suit, only she knew it wasn't Eobard beside her. The real Eobard was sitting with Cisco, in Cisco's lab, helping him upgrade his Vibe glasses while also doing a marvelous job at pretending to be Harry. 'Eobard' handed her the tool she had requested and for the moment, she focused back on her glasses as she connected wires where they needed to go. She grabbed the soldering gun from 'Eobard' when he held it out, used it, then sat back with a smile on her face. Setting down the soldering gun, carefully as it was still hot, she picked up the glasses to examine them. After a moment, her smile widened into a grin, one she shared with 'Eobard'.

"They're done!"

She stood up and, with the glasses in hand, began making her way to Cisco's lab; she could hear 'Eobard' following her; she made another mental tally on the board she had in her head of things that kept giving Harry away. Walking into Cisco's lav, their eyes met, and they briefly smirked at each other, but their faces smoothed out before Eobard or Harry could see. She didn't stop moving until she was standing beside Cisco, practically vibrating in excitement.

"Why are you so happy?"

Eobard was good at pretending to be Harry, but she caught the amusement in his tone, the amusement that Harry wouldn't have had, and added a tally to Eobard's side of the mental board.

"My glasses are done!"

Cisco's eyes lit up, and he set down his screwdriver, picking up his own glasses. "Sweet! Mine are too."

They exchanged glasses and looked them over, discussing their different engineering techniques, and what the glasses did differently compared to what they used to do. It was easy, comfortable, and Rose almost forgot that the person standing beside her wasn't Eobard, at least until he shifted from foot to foot. The corner of her mouth twitched, and she could see in Cisco's eyes that he'd seen it too; they both had to fight to keep from laughing.

* * *

It was much later in the day, with Cisco and Rose sitting at the computers in the Cortex, when they both felt like they should be eating popcorn as they watched the scene in front of them unfold. Barry and Caitlin were studying 'Harry' and 'Eobard', trying to figure out what was so weird about them. It had taken them all day to even _realize_ something was off, but boy was it funny to see them so confused.

"Okay, what is going on with you two? You're acting... weird."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Barry," 'Eobard' said.

Rose shared a smirk with Cisco at his response. They had to admit, as the day had gone on, their respective boys had gotten better, but it wasn't good enough. Harry was clearly having difficulty calling everyone by their first names. He'd made one hell of an effort though, and she was sure Cisco was proud of him.

"Allen, we're not acting weird." 'Harry' gave Barry a brief glare through the board, before focusing back on the see-through board that he was writing on.

"No, Barry's right. You two have been acting _off_ all day. Guys, what is going on?" Caitlin sounded so concerned, and Rose had to bite her lip to keep from breaking down into laughter.

She and Cisco continued to watch as Eobard and Harry tried to assure Barry and Caitlin that everything was alright, but they were convinced something was going on. Cisco nudged Rose, and gave her another smirk, nodding his head towards 'Eobard' and wiggling his eyebrows. She snorted under her breath but gave a brief nod.

Rose stood and made her way to 'Eobard', a sly smirk on her face. She began to very unmistakably flirt with him, causing her to mentally add another tally to the board when he seemed genuinely astonished. She placed her right hand on his left bicep, which brought her in closer. She kept flirting with him and was just about to go in for the proverbial kill when, with a _whoosh_ sound, she abruptly found her back against a wall, looking up into the real Eobard's eyes, which were noticeably darker than usual.

Caitlin and Barry spluttered behind him, but Rose made absolutely no sound for a solid 30 seconds. Then, as if they were in perfect sync, she and Cisco devolved into near-hysterical laughter. Eobard stepped back, startled, as Rose doubled over, gasping in between her laughter; tears were beginning to roll down her cheeks.

Cisco was slowly calming down, and he somehow managed to speak in between gasping breaths. "Oh my god! You should've seen your faces!" He actually _wheezed_ as his words dissolved into another bought of laughter.

"What is going on?!"

Barry honestly reminded Rose of a puppy when he was this confused. "Harry and Eobard decided it'd be a good idea to wear each other's clothes and pretend to be each other for the day. Cisco and I decided to turn the tables on them." She gave Eobard a positively _wicked_ smirk, inwardly pleased when Eobard actually laughed.

"How long did you know?"

She snorted. "Oh, Cisco and I knew almost immediately, though admittedly for different reasons."

Harry suddenly seemed confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters, I _totally_ vibed the moment where she flirted with you when I was dreaming last night. I was really confused about the whole thing until I noticed the signs about an hour into our work." He suddenly gave Eobard an unimpressed look.

"And I knew as soon as you walked in together. You see, it turns out that speedsters can sense other speedsters, at least when they know what to look for." Rose gave Eobard another smirk. "Plus, you two are both terrible and incredible at playing each other."

Barry spluttered again. "Wait, is _that_ why I kept wanting to call 'Harry' Eobard all day? Because it really was Eobard and some part of me could... _sense_ that?"

Rose actually giggled. "Definitely. You actually _did_ call him Eobard at least once. Then you immediately apologized, and addressed him 'correctly'. It took everything I had not to laugh."

Barry pouted while Caitlin snorted.

"How, exactly, were we incredible but terrible?"

Cisco grinned, deciding to answer his boyfriend's question. "So glad you asked!" He immediately turned his chair to face Eobard. "Eobard, you are _way_ too still. You're also way too... calm all the time. Harry is more temperamental." Cisco ignored Harry's insulted noises and instead continued speaking. "Although by the end of the day, you successfully got Harry's tone of voice down, you really should've practiced fidgeting."

Rose spoke up, addressing Harry. "On the reverse side of things, no pun intended: Harry, you simply fidget too much. You're incapable of sitting or standing still, and when you talk, you have a tendency to move your hands a lot; Eobard doesn't do that. You also literally called Caitlin 'Snow' once, earlier in the day, and you almost called Barry 'Allen' three different times. You also walk differently than Eobard. He's always so _silent_ , I never knew when he's standing behind me, which I swear he does on purpose, but I could always hear your footsteps." Her eyes moved to Eobard. "Oh, and Eo, when I entered Cisco's lab earlier, and you asked why I was so happy, it was _almost_ perfect, but I could hear the amusement in your voice. You always get amused when I get really excited because I have a tendency to literally vibrate; Harry would've been annoyed that I was interrupting his time with Cisco."

"Overall, you both were pretty good, and you got even better over the course of the day," Cisco started.

"We just know you both far too well to ever be fooled," Rose finished.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Caitlin sounded a little irritated.

Cisco and Rose shared another smirk before they both looked at Caitlin, though it was Cisco who answered.

"Because frankly, watching you and Barry desperately try to convince yourselves and each other that you aren't crazy was the funniest thing in the world."

At Caitlin's and Barry's respective faux insulted looks, Rose and Cisco broke into laughter again, with Eobard and Harry joining them soon after.


End file.
